1X Katzenjammer
by Killeramaimono
Summary: Liebe und hass liegen nah beieinander


Von Killeramaimono

NARUTO

"Nein,nein,nein,ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn!"

Mit beiden Händen schlug Naruto in die Pfütze unter ihm und wirbelte so sein Spiegelbild, dass ihm mit Tränen in den Augen entgegen weinte.

Wieso? Das ist die Frage die er sich permanent stellte . Er und Sasuke haben sich doch immer ganz gut verstanden , zwar nicht übermäßig gut aber immer hin waren sie doch so etwas wie Freunde. Aber allein bei dem Gedanken daran laufen Naruto wieder heiße Tränen über das Gesicht. Er kann nicht verstehen warum Sasuke so grausam zu ihm ist , schon früher hatte der Uchida-Sprösling keine Gelegenheit verpasst ihn aufzuziehen ,jedoch hatte er dabei immer ein entschuldigendes Lächeln gezeigt, woraufhin Naruto ihm jeden Scherz verzieh.

Doch heute war es anders ,es war so wie in letzter Zeit Sasuke verletzte ihn stark nicht mit Waffen sondern mit Worten. Und in seinem hämischen Grinsen liegt nichts entschuldigendes nichts liebes. Es ist Verachtung und das schlimmste er tut es vor anderen .

Zu Beginn hatte Sakura immer noch versucht Naruto ein wenig vor Sasukes Attacken zu beschützen, aber mittlerweile war sie wie stumm und wenn Naruto ihren Blick mit Hoffnung auf Hilfe suchte, sah sie nur zur Seite weg. Es war Narutos Traum gewesen von allen Leuten respektiert zu werden doch dieser war dank Sasuke in weite Ferne gerückt.

Er wollte ihn hassen, wollte ihn verletzen um jeden preis, denn er kannte Sasukes Schwachstelle ja er würde diese Wissen dieses mal ausnützen .

Als er es vor einer Weile gebrauchen wollte hatte er es nicht gekonnt, aber dieses mal war es anders.

SASUKE

Es war ein anstrengender Trainingstag gewesen und es war schon wieder passiert.

Als Naruto gesprungen war um das Kunai zu fangen hatte er schon wieder daran gedacht .

Er hatte Narutos wunderschönen Körper betrachtet. In diesem Moment hatte er beinahe nach vorne gegriffen, ihn sich geschnappt und ihn in einer innigen Umarmung an sich gepresst.

Aber Sasuke verabscheute diese Gedanken und für diese Gedanken galt es nur einen zu bestrafen, denjenigen der für das alles verantwortlich war, Naruto.

Naruto, bei den Göttern wie er diesen Namen gerade ausgesprochen hatte mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen und leicht geöffneten Mund.

Seine Hand rutscht immer tiefer an seinem Körper entlang, und fand ihr Ziel als sie seine Männlichkeit umschloss .

Sasuke stöhnt bei der Berührung leicht auf.

Seine Gedanken rasen einige Tage zurück , nach dem Training.

Die Duschen waren voll also teilten sich Naruto und Sasuke eine. Als er die Dusche betreten hatte war ihm beinahe schwindlig geworden.

Naruto war unter der laufenden Dusche und Sasuke konnte beobachten, wie das Wasser seinen Körper entlang rann.

Er hatte Naruto wütend angebellt sich gefälligst umzudrehen und das hatte dieser auch getan, aber anstatt dies seine Begierde abzuschwächen, hatte der Anblick von Narutos Pobacken diese Gefühl nur noch verstärkt .

Sasuke war aus der Dusche gerannt und hatte Naruto an diesem Abend noch durch seine Hänseleien zum Weinen gebracht.

Doch nun brachte die Erinnerung an Narutos Nähe sein Blut zum Kochen.

Sasuke sank auf die Knie seinen Stetigen Rütmus beibehaltend mit dem er sein Glied massierte. Sein Daumen drückte auf seine Eichel , und fuhr wieder hinunter .

Und nach einiger Zeit konnte man in wilder Extasse den Name Naruto durch das Ninjadorf schallen hören.

NARUTO

Der nächste Tag begann träge. Naruto wälzte sich aus dem Bett , seine Augen brannten noch von der Tränen vollen Gestrigen Nacht.

Und auch Sasuke kam erst langsam in die Gänge allerdings aus ganz Anderen Gründen.

Das Training begann mit laufen und zwar nicht mit einfachem laufen ,sondern mit LAUFEN .

Und das hieß gleichzeitig Wurfsterne abwehren ,über Gräben springen oder undefinierbare kleine Viecher abstechen..

Dies wurde in zweisamer Arbeit verrichtet. Und wie könnte es anders sein mussten Naruto und Sasuke nebeneinander laufen.( so ein Zufall aber auch .)

Am Anfang war das ganze ja noch einigermaßen auszuhalten , aber schon nach einiger Zeit hatte Naruto geradezu Angstzustände.

Wenn Sasuke nicht geradezu auf seinen Schritt starte dann sah er ihn wutendbrand an, das hatte er wirklich nicht verdient.

Die Zweite Disziplin bestand darin die Teilnehmer in Kammern einzusperren in vollkommener Einsamkeit. Warum es diese Trainingseinheit gab wusste keiner, aber wir sind ja auch keine Oberninja.

Es waren immer zwei nebeneinander Stehende Metallkanister .

Narute fragte zögernd den beauftragten Obernin.

"Müssen wir da jetzt echt rein ?" Der antwortete :"Aber nein,dass sind die neuen Sake-Tanks für Konoha. Natürlich! und jetzt rein da!

Uchida, du nimmst den neben dem kleinen Schnellmerker."

Für Sasuke war dies eher wie ein Witz. Er hatte diese Training schon oft ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hinter sich gebracht Aber für den geschwätzigen Naruto könnte dies zu einer echten Herausforderung werden.

Sasuke lachte sich vor Schadenfreude schon ins Fäustchen, als jeder seinen parallel zueinender stehenden Container betrat.

Der Innenraum bestand aus einer an der Wand angelehnten Pritsche, auf die sich Sasuke genüsslich sinken ließ.

Naruto betrat den Innenraum langsam und skeptisch ehe er sich einfach auf den Boden setzte.

Er ließ eine Minute verstreichen, dann wurde ihm langweilig und er erinnerte sich an ein Spiel mit dem ein alter Opi ihn als kleines Kind aufmunterte als er mal wieder (Dauerzustand-) traurig gewesen war. Es hatte zwar schlimm gestunken aber dem kleinem Naruto hatte es gefallen.

Er zog seine Schuhe aus und stülpte sich seine Socken über die Hände ( ich weiß Sandaletten ,aber in Sunfigen Gegenden verwänden Nins halt zuhes Schuhwerk.), so dass sie wie kleine Handspielpupen aussahen .

Und schon fing er an seine rechte Socke taufte er auf den Namen Tinki-Winki und seine linke Socke auf den Namen Dipsi .

Er grinste, verstellte seine Stimme ganz hoch und Sagte AO.

Sasuke lag nun nicht mehr auf der Pritsche sondern auf dem Boden. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und seine linke Augenbraue zuckte hin und wieder .

Das durfte doch nicht war sein! Naruto laberte seit einer geschlagenen dreiviertel Stunde in sämtlichen Tonhöhen und Tontiefen.

Nach zweienthalb Stunden :

Der für die Tanks zuständige Obernin sagte durchs Telefon: "Entschuldigen sie Sir, aber das ist einfach unmenschlich was der Junge da treibt! Ich fordere sofortigen Abbruch der Prüfung!"

Ein paar Schüler hatten sich vor den Tanks versammelt scheinbar Nervös tuschelnd , hin und wieder war ein "echt hart" oder "oh weia" zu vernehmen, sonst hörte man nur ein gleichmäßiges Klopfgeräusch, das vom Innerem des einen Tankes zu kommen schien.

Naruto schwatzte immer weiter und hatte in der Freude seines Spiels schon ganz die Zeit vergessen.

Im Gegensatz zu Sasuke. Der schlug mit blutunterlaufenden Augen immer wieder seinen Kopf gegen die Innenwand des Kanisters .Das durfte nicht wahr sein, das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Noch nie ,noch nie ,noch nie ,noch nie , hatte man ihn solcher Qualen ausgesetzt!

Auf dem Nachhauseweg war Naruto fröhlich und vergnügt, was man von Sasuke nicht gerade sagen konnte. Immer, wenn Naruto zu ihm rüber sah, fing sein linkes Augenlied an ungesund zu zucken.

Als es Abend wurde legte sich Naruto in sein Bett und träumte von Streichen die er morgen noch aushecken würde.

Und auch für Sasuke begann ein fast tägliches Ritual. Das etwas mit Naruto zu tun hatte, von dem der andere, der bereits tief schlummerte nichts wusste.

Als alle Lichter ausgingen, stahl sich Sasuke (wie Ninjas das nun mal machen)

aus seinem Zimmer und huschte wie ein Schatten durch die Nacht.

Er gönnte sich keine Pause, bis er vor dem Fenster auf einem Baum saß und das schlafende Übel betrachtete. Jede Nacht nahm er sich vor nicht hierher zu kommen und jede Nacht versagte seine Kontrolle über sich selbst. Noch ein Grund ihn zu hassen, wie er dann jeden Morgen feststellte.

Er kam oft hierher, nur um ihn zu betrachten, so wie er es tagsüber, wo ihn alle sehen konnte niemals tun würde.

Aber auch wenn ihn nachts die Lust übermannte, kam er hierher um sich bei dem Anblick von Narutos schlafendem Körper zu erleichtern (öhöm).

Es dauerte lange bis er sich für diese Nacht satt gesehen hatte, doch auch zukünftige Oberninja der Ushida Familie müssen schlafen und das tat er dann auch und zwar lang.

"ZUUUUUU SPÄÄÄÄÄÄT!" So wurde Sasuke empfangen.

Sein Kopf schmerzte und seine Augen brannten. "Und das alles wegen DIR kleines Monster!"

Zu allem Überfluss war Meister Kakashi auch schon da und anstatt "Guten Morgen!" hörte er nur: "Sasuke , zu spät! drei Runden um die Wiese aber schnell!"

Sasuke lief an Naruto vorbei und rempelte ihn als Strafe für seine Existenz unsanft an.

Und fing an, seine Runden zu laufen. Dabei mürrisch murmelnd: "Blöder Arsch sonst kommste immer nen halben Tag zu spät und wenn man mal verpennt, biste ausnahmsweise Mal ein bisschen pünktlicher. Eine der Tussen wo du nachts immer bist hat dich wohl schon früher rausgeschmissen, würd ich bei so nem Schlappschwanz wie dir auch machen, Kakashi-sama! S+§#!"

"Sooo meine Lieben!" Kakashi wirkte auf einmal etwas genervt. "Jetzt lernen wir die Kunst des versteckten Lauschens, mit der wir auch Gespräche aus weiteren Entfernungen hören können!"

Das Letzte sprach er etwas lauter aus, was dazu führte das Sasuke seinen Lauf um einiges beschleunigte.


End file.
